Pantofelek
by Hantiel
Summary: Triss nie do końca umiała sobie poradzić z pewną sytuacją...
1. Chapter 1

Poranek był piękny i wyjątkowo ciepły. Pojedyncze promienie słoneczne przebijały się przez grubą warstwę jasnozielonych, młodych listków ogrzewając jej twarz. Przymknęła oczy i chłonęła to zachwycające ciepło w nabożnym skupieniu. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Zapach świeżej trawy okraszonej rosą powodował zawroty głowy.

Jej włosy były w lekkim nieładzie, odzienie miała zakurzone, zmięte, noszące na sobie trudy wielogodzinnej podróży. Nie przybyła z innymi. Postanowiła przyjechać konno, ot tak. Zwyczajnie. Zupełnie w niepasujący do jej statusu sposób.

Ptaki śpiewały pięknie, hałasując wśród liści drzew, szumiąc skrzydłami, ganiając się i dokazując. Wszystko zdawało się układać idealnie. Wszakże uzyskała już przebaczenie, co było najważniejszym punktem tej podróży. No, może jeszcze uczestnictwo w tej dziwnej uroczystości...

Palcami przeczesała włosy, swą największą chlubę i skarb, kasztanowe pukle połyskujące złotem w świetle poranka, które mimo długiej drogi nadal wyglądały olśniewająco. Kroki skierowała ku stajni. Szła powoli, dłonią dotykając rozkwitłych listków. Rozkoszowała się ich delikatnym muskaniem na skórze. Trawa lśniła perliście. Rosa nie zdążyła jeszcze w pełni wyparować, mleczna mgła zaczęła powoli unosić się w górę, tworząc bajkową wręcz feerię barw.

Miała ochotę zdjąć wysokie buty do konnej jazdy i zetknąć bose stopy z chłodną i mokrą powierzchnią ziemi.

Wrota stajni były w tragicznym stanie. Trzymały się ledwo w zawiasach, więc ominęła je zgrabnie. Gotowe były jeszcze spaść przy najlżejszym dotyku, a tego chciała ponad wszystko uniknąć. Stanęła przy bułanym wałachu i lekko pogładziła go po miękkich chrapach. Koń parsknął i zarzucił łbem. Stajnia, mimo kilku sporej wielkości dziur w suficie, pachniała świeżą słomą. Wyciągnęła z juków parę pakunków i stała chwile wdychając ich zapach. Magia była wygodna, i to bardzo. Dzięki niej, jej stroje były w stanie nienaruszonym, nadal pachnące świeżością, jak parę dni temu, gdy włożyła je do juków.

Była w wyśmienitym nastroju. No, może do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej kąpieli i ubrania jakiejś czystej szaty, ale za chwile jej marzenia o tym miały się spełnić.

\- Triss.

Wzdrygnęła się, prostując gwałtownie. Nie usłyszała, jak wchodził. Potrafił przecież poruszać się bezszelestnie. Jak każdy z nich. Mimo, że stała do niego tyłem, wszędzie poznałaby ten głos. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, przyciskając do siebie pakunki, żeby chociaż minimalnie zniwelować drżenie rąk. Spróbowała przywołać niesforny, naturalny uśmiech na twarzy, jednak jakoś marnie jej to wychodziło. Była przygotowana na gniew Yennefer, na jej fiołkowe oczy, ciskające gromy. Przygotowała się również na spotkanie z Geraltem. Nie straszne było jej umiarkowane zainteresowanie, którym ją raczył, a które zawsze tak mocno bolało. Odzyskanie przyjaciółki było dla niej priorytetem. Pomimo dawnych uczuć, jakie żywiła do białowłosego wiedźmina, to była przeszłość. Fakt, nadal go lubiła i szanowała, ale na tym jej uczucia się kończyły. Od dawna nie myślała o nim w inny sposób, niż o przyjacielu. Koniec i kropka.

Jednak na spotkanie z Nim nie była przygotowana, chociaż powinna wziąć pod uwagę, że na pewno go tu spotka. To było jasne jak słońce. Jednak nawet jeśli minęłoby ze sto lat, nic by to nie dało. Na spotkanie tego typu nie da się wcześniej przygotować.

Wzięła jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech i odwróciła się powoli, z rozmysłem, wdzięcznie zarzucając kasztanowymi włosami i przechylając lekko główkę. Uraczyła go najsłodszym ze swoich wyuczonych uśmiechów i przywitała się grzecznie. Starała się, żeby głos jej nie drżał, a zęby nie szczękały z nerwów. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz kolana się pod nią załamią i padnie, jak długa.

\- Och, witaj. Cóż za niespodzianka!

Stał tam, niedbale oparty o ścianę stajni. „Dziw, że się nie zawaliła" - pomyślała Triss, oceniając marną jakość konstrukcji. Potem spojrzała na wiedźmina. Dłonie miał skrzyżowane na piersi, oczy, bardziej jak u rysia, niż kota, złote, zmrużone, czujne, wszystkowidzące. Był jak wielki, dziki, piekielnie niebezpieczny drapieżnik. W szczególności teraz, gdy pod przykrywką nonszalanckiej pozy, gotów był w każdej chwili zerwać się do ataku. Wiedźmin, czy nie, była czarodziejką. I nikt nie miał prawa zagradzać jej przejścia. Ani powodować takiego natłoku uczuć. Koniec i kropka!

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale jestem wykończona i wprost marzę o porządnej kąpieli!

Dziarsko ruszyła przed siebie, chcąc go wyminąć i wyjść ze stajni, jednak uniemożliwiła jej to ręka, gwałtownie wyciągnięta tuż przed jej nosem. Ledwo zatrzymała się, żeby na nią nie wpaść. Jakikolwiek dotyk był surowo wzbroniony. Powodował tylko jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie i te dziwne, przyjemne wibracje między ciałami, których nie umiała wyjaśnić w żaden sensowny sposób. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linie i wydęła lekko policzki. Była wybitną czarodziejką. I nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru chylić głowy, aby przejść pod ramieniem wiedźmina. Najmniejszego!

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć – syknęła – jednak bardzo się śpieszę. Prosiłabym, abyś mnie więc przepuścił.

Liczyła na to, że wiedźmin wybuchnie, zezłości się, zrobi cokolwiek, na co mogłaby zareagować słownym atakiem, albo jakimś prostym zaklęciem. Jednak on stał i patrzył na nią, a jego oczy były miłe, no, może tylko nieco bardziej smutne, niż zwykle. Zbiło ją to z pantałyku, pozbawiło buty, sprawiło, że wyrzuty sumienia powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. „Są podobni do siebie jak bracia" – pomyślała, zerkając mu w oczy, po czym spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona. Wiedziała, że zauważy rumieniec, który oblał jej twarz, pomimo panującego w stajni półmroku. Zapach siana zaczynał jej przeszkadzać, powodował, że głowa pulsowała tępym bólem. Czuła jego oddech na ramieniu, owiewający szyję, poruszający grubymi, puszystymi lokami, które były jej chlubą, a których w tym momencie najchętniej by się pozbyła.

\- Triss. Chciałbym porozmawiać. Proszę.

Zupełnie pozbawiło ją to rezonu. Nie wiedziała, gdzie ma podziać oczy. Byle tylko nie patrzyć na niego. Byle tylko jak najdalej stąd uciec.

\- Nie teraz – zdołała jakoś wydukać. - Potem.

Szelest materiału poinformował ją, że wiedźmin opuścił ramie, przepuszczając ją tym samym w drzwiach. Odsunął się też nieco, aby ich ciała się nie zetknęły. Triss uciekła stamtąd, w myślach ganiąc się na głupotę i brak taktu, który przecież nie przystoi czarodziejce. 

\- Stoisz przy tym oknie i gapisz się w nie od dwudziestu minut, jeśli nie dłużej. Mogę gdybać, na kogo tak spoglądasz, jednak wolałabym, abyś sama się do tego przyznała.

\- Och, nie. To nie tak. - Triss oderwała się gwałtownie od okna i odwróciła w stronę drzwi, w których stała Yennefer.

\- Zastanawiałam się, kiedy mnie wreszcie zauważysz, jednak znudziło mnie czekanie. Może powinnaś z nim porozmawiać, a nie wpatrywać się w niego cielęcym wzrokiem niczym jakaś księżniczka zamknięta w wieży. „Och, nadobna Triss Merigold! Zrzuć mi swe piękne pukle, abym mógł wspiąć się po nich do twego niezdobytego, jednak nieco używanego zameczku!"

\- Przestań – prychnęła Triss. - Nikomu nie pozwoliłabym wspinać się na moich włosach. Nawet, jeśli zameczek by zardzewiał. Z resztą. Od czego jest teleportacja?

Obydwie zachichotały. Yennefer stanęła przy oknie i również spojrzała na widok, który ukazywało. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyglądając się dwóm wiedźminom i Ciri, którzy majstrowali coś przy siodle Kelpie.

\- No więc, Triss. Każdy już słyszał historię o wiedźminie i uciekającej od niego z wrzaskiem kasztanowłosej, pięknej czarodziejce. Urosła ona do rangi legendy w niektórych kręgach. Podobno czarodziejka miała pół biustu na wierzchu, a wiedźmin spodnie do połowy kolan, gdy za nią wybiegał. Dziw aż bierze, że się przy tym nie wyrżnął jak długi. Jednak ta sprytna, piękna czarodziejka zdążyła umknąć na dziwnym trafem, osiodłanym wcześniej koniu. Ciekawe, nie powiem. Jednak ile w tym prawdy, co, piękna, kasztanowłosa czarodziejko z biustem na wierzchu?

\- Wiedźmin spodnie miał założone. Może nieco niedopięte, jednak znajdowały się w całości na swoim miejscu. Czarodziejka zaś ubrana była odpowiednio i nie wrzeszczała, uciekając. Yen. To stara, głupia historia, niewarta powtarzania.

\- W niektórych kręgach nadal jest numerem jeden, mimo że wszyscy słyszeli ją już niejednokrotnie. Zawsze jednak, wraz z nowym spotkaniem towarzyskim, jest ubarwiana jakimś małym, nowiutkim szczególikiem. Triss, muszę o tym usłyszeć, albo wreszcie zje mnie ciekawość.

\- Przecież wiesz kim jest owa tajemnicza czarodziejka, a wiedźmina nie muszę ci przedstawiać. Przyznaj się. Dopiero po usłyszeniu tej historii przestałaś trzymać Geralta tak kurczowo przy sobie, co? - odcięła się Triss. Yen zaśmiała się tylko. - Powiem ci, ale pod warunkiem, że nie ważne, co będzie w tej opowieści, nie będziesz się na mnie złościć, ani tego komentować. Musisz mi to przyrzec, bo inaczej nigdy nie zaspokoję twojej ciekawości. Koniec i kropka.

\- Co tam niby może być takiego strasznego, żebym musiała ci przyrzekać?

\- Przyrzekaj, albo z opowieści nici.

\- Przyrzekam. A teraz mów 

Plan wydawał się być doskonały. Miesiące samotności i rozpamiętywania, jak potraktował ją białowłosy wiedźmin w Kaer Morhen zrobiły swoje. Wymyśliła plan, który miał wzbudzić w nim jakiekolwiek głębsze uczucia, niż tylko nikłe zainteresowanie, braterską troskę, którą ją otoczył, gdy była chora. Była wściekła, rozgoryczona,samotna i przede wszystkim szaleńczo zakochana. To dlatego zdecydowała się wcielić go w życie. Chciała wzbudzić w Geralcie zazdrość. Poczuć satysfakcje, gdy zobaczy jego twarz, gdy się spotkają, a on będzie wiedział. Plan wydawał jej się diablo przebiegły, tylko jeszcze nie do końca wiedziała, jak ma to wszystko zorganizować.

Cel obrała z rozmysłem. Znalezienie go, zresztą, nie sprawiło jej najmniejszego nawet problemu. Od razu wiedziała, kto posłuży jej za trzeci wierzchołek planowanego trójkąta.

Przez jakiś czas tropiła wiedźmina, obserwowała gdzie podróżuje i jak wygląda jego ścieżka. Trzeba było przyznać, że trasa była bardzo chaotyczna, prowadziła tam, gdzie były opłacalne zlecenia, więc czarodziejka miała niemałe problemy z opracowaniem miejsca w którym mogliby się spotkać. Nie mogło to być przecież zupełne zadupie, wioska w głębi puszczy, z jedną gospodą, w której chlają okoliczni rolnicy. Jak by mu wytłumaczyła, co tam robi? Szuka ziół z podwiniętą kiecką, co by jej nie umorusać? Głupota.

Dlatego trochę nagłośniła niektóre sprawy z, tak naprawdę, mało ważnymi potworami, dopłaciła temu i tamtemu, anonimowo zwiększyła parę nagród, aż wreszcie udało jej się go sprowadzić w pobliże niewielkiego miasta na obrzeżach Temerii. Miała dzięki temu doskonały grunt pod jej plan. Jakiś czas krążyła po okolicy, udając, że załatwia ważne sprawy dla Foltesta, aż wreszcie dowiedziała się, że wiedźmin przybył, aby zabić wippera, kikimorę czy innego tego typu potwora, który spokojnie i w zasadzie mało inwazyjnie bytował sobie na pobliskich bagnach, rozciągających się gdzieś w głębi lasu. Stwór ów raczej mało miał możliwości rozsmakowania się w ludzkim mięsie, gdyż jego obszary łowne od głównego traktu znajdowały się dość daleko, a ludzie raczej unikali chodzenia tam. Czasami zdarzył się jakiś wypadek, pijak, który w alkoholowym transie zgubił się w lesie, starowinka która zbyt daleko zaszła, zbierając chrust, jednak przypadki owe można było zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Więc robota była łatwa, zarobek kiepski, a i ludzie nie szemrali, że potwór tam bytuje i żyć nie daje. Jednak dzięki Triss nagroda nieco się zwiększyła. No i długo nie musiała czekać, aż ofiara haczyk złapie.

Jej niecny plan ukazał swoje niedociągnięcia dopiero, gdy czarodziejka zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak ma dojść do spotkania, tak, żeby wyglądało to dość naturalnie. Przecież nie mogła wejść do tawerny, w której zatrzyma się wiedźmin i ni z tego ni z owego wyciągnąć go za fraki do pokoju. Na nieszczęście, nie miała też zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu.

Czarodziejka siedziała, porządkując papiery porozwalane na biurku. Plan, planem, jednak pracy nadal miała bardzo dużo i nie mogła zupełnie jej zaniechać. Pokój z sypialnią, który od ponad tygodnia zajmowała, wyglądał jakby przeszło po nim małych rozmiarów tornado. Ciuchy znajdowały się wszędzie, wliczając w to łóżko i wierzchołki zdobiących go drewnianych kolumienek. Jeden but dumnie stał na stoliku kawowym, miejsce drugiego było zaś bliżej nieokreślone. Jedynym porządnym miejscem w tym chaosie było właśnie biurko, przy którym siedziała czarodziejka. Sytuacja w państwie nie była kolorowa i Triss zastanawiała się jak długo będzie mogła zwlekać jeszcze z wyjazdem do Wyzimy. Czas powoli jej się kończył, wiadomości, które otrzymywała nie były zbyt dobre. Była właśnie w trakcie czytania jakiegoś długiego, zawiłego i mało rozgarniętego wywodu, z którego usilnie starała się coś zrozumieć, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Wybrała jeden z najlepszych zajazdów w tym małym mieście, a właściciel był poinformowany, że nie wolno jej przeszkadzać, chyba że będzie to wypadek ważny. Ostatnie słowo podkreśliła przed nim dość dobitnie, uściślając, co oznacza w jej mniemaniu słowo „ważny". Nie zawierało ono żadnych czyraków czy bólów kręgosłupa, którymi zalali ją ludzie, gdy tylko przyjechała do miasta.

Triss wstała, klnąc nieładnie. Spojrzała na otaczający ją chaos i jeszcze raz zaklęła. „Jak to możliwe" – powiedziała sama do siebie – „że z tak małej liczby rzeczy, utworzył się tutaj taki bałagan."

Czarodziejka machnęła ręką, porządkując wszystkie rzeczy i pakując je do torby. Magia była pomocna. Wszystko zmieściło się do małych rozmiarów torby, którą miała zamiar przytroczyć do juków. Dłużej czekać już nie mogła. Postanowiła, że powierzy się przeznaczeniu. Jeśli dzisiaj nie spotka się z wiedźminem, rano wyjedzie.

Pukanie ponowiło się. Tym razem było mocniejsze.

\- Już, już – mruknęła czarodziejka, podchodząc do drzwi.- Pali się, czy jak?

Otworzyła drzwi, w których stał mały, wyłysiały gospodarz zajazdu i dygotał cały, patrząc na nią z dołu, chociaż sama nie posiadała zbyt słusznego wzrostu.

\- Co jest, Filipie? W zasadzie dobrze, że cię widzę. Jutro wyjeżdżam, więc chciałabym na wieczór zająć łaźnie. Co, do cho...

Czarodziejka nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż zza gospodarza wyłonił się broczący krwią z ramienia wiedźmin. Kiepski opatrunek nie tamował obfitej ilości czerwonej cieczy, która skapywała z rany na zapewne bardzo drogą posadzkę zajazdu. Wiedźmin był blady, słaniał się na nogach, obijając o ściany. Gospodarz pisnął, widząc ślady krwi na drogiej tapecie w kolorze burgunda, zdobiącej korytarz.

\- Kazałem mu zaczekać, pani Merigold, ale on się uparł i... i... - Gospodarz jąkał się i miotał jak oszalały patrząc to na wiedźmina, to na czarodziejkę.

\- Trąd, zaraza, cholera i syfilis! Nagłe wypadki mówiłam, durniu. To JEST nagły wypadek!

Chwyciła wiedźmina, który, niewiele brakowało, padł by bez przytomności w jej progu.

\- Pomóż mi – syknęła do gospodarza, wściekle. Wiedźmin swoje ważył. - Wołaj tutaj kogoś z ciepłą wodą i to biegiem, do cholery. Biegiem!

Obydwoje jakoś podprowadzili wiedźmina, który niewiele kontaktował, do łóżka i zwalili go tam. Triss zaczęła uwijać się, przygotowując potrzebne jej mikstury.

\- Łatwa robota – wysyczała, zdejmując prowizoryczny opatrunek i rozdzierając rękaw, żeby dostać się do rany. - Łatwa, kurwa, robota – syknęła, przemywając rozszarpane ciało wodą, którą podała jej jakaś roztrzęsiona, jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Pewnie któraś z licznych córek gospodarza.

\- Wypad mi stąd, wszyscy. Jednak nie wyjeżdżam – warknęła czarodziejka, otwierając butelkę z miksturą zębami i polewając nią ranę. Wiedźmin rzucił się na łóżku, jednak przezornie wcześniej usiadła na nim okrakiem, żeby mu uniemożliwić swobodę ruchów.

\- Łatwa robota – syknęła znowu, wypowiadając zaklęcie leczące. Rana nie krwawiła już tak bardzo, dzięki eliksirowi, którym wcześniej potraktowała go czarodziejka. Powinna również być w miarę czysta, jednak była szarpana, paskudna i nie do końca było wiadomo, co ją zadało. Wiedziała, że eliksir nie będzie działał długo. Wyskandowała zaklęcie. Rana zaczęła powoli zrastać się, aż wreszcie zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie szeroką, czerwoną pręgę, jednak mięsień ramienny, który został uszkodzony, potrzebował kilku dni na kompletną regenerację. Może i magia mogła niesamowicie dużo zdziałać, jednak ludzkie ciało pozostawało jedynie ciałem. A ciało potrzebowało czasu na regenerację.

\- Tri...ss – jęknął wiedźmin, niewyraźnie, otwierając trochę oczy. Włosy, ciemnobrązowe, dosyć długie, wyplątały mu się z kitki, którą zawsze nosił, zakrywając twarz. Odgarnęła je delikatnie na bok, odsłaniając przy tym paskudną bliznę biegnącą mu przez policzek, od kącika ust aż do ucha. Już czuła pulsowanie głowy, które było nieprzyjemnym objawem użycia zbyt silnego zaklęcia.

\- Cholera, Eskel – mruknęła, wzdychając przy tym głęboko. - Zawsze musisz dać się tak poharatać?

Wiedźmin spał głęboko. Miał szczęście, że eliksiry, które zażył przed walką, spowolniły mu tętno, przez co się nie wykrwawił. Wiedziała, że przez parę dni nie będzie mógł w prawdzie w pełni używać ręki, jednak potem wszystko powinno być w porządku. Usiadła na krześle, położyła nogi na rogu łóżka i skrzyżowała dłonie pod piersią. Bujała się chwile na dwóch tylnych nogach krzesła, spoglądając w sufit i myśląc o tym dziwnym zbiegu wydarzeń. W zasadzie, gdy wiedźmin stał, a raczej leżał, tuż przed nią, plan zaczynał wydawać jej się niesamowicie głupi. I przede wszystkim niewykonalny. Nie to, żeby aparycja czy maniery Eskela jej nie odpowiadały, ale miała nieznane sobie wcześniej opory. Lubiła go i szanowała, ale było w nim coś, co nie pozwalało jej go wykorzystać. Może był to głęboki szacunek, jaki żywiła do tego małomównego wiedźmina, może nie. Jednak coś ją zatrzymywało.

\- Będę musiała przez ciebie spać na podłodze – fuknęła na śpiącego wiedźmina. - W prawdzie wymusiłabym pewnie na Filipie jakiś pokój, ale licho wie, co za obrzydlistwo tak cię poharatało. Jakbyś umarł w gorączce, a ja spałabym sobie w najlepsze, pewnie miałabym wyrzuty sumienia. No i pewnie Vesemir wściekłby się na mnie niemiłosiernie.

\- Cieszę się, Triss, że tak się o mnie martwisz – mruknął wiedźmin, poruszając się. Głos miał słaby. Syknął z bólu.

\- Nie przesadzaj z tymi ćwiczeniami na łóżku, Eskel. Ranę zaleczyłam, ale mięsień potrzebuje nieco czasu. Przez jakiś czas radziłabym ci ograniczyć przemęczanie ręki, inaczej cały mój trud pójdzie na marne.

\- Nie musisz się mną martwić, Triss. Dziękuje ci za troskę, jednak nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać... - Wiedźmin spróbował podnieść się z pozycji leżącej, jednak nieopatrznie oparł się na zranionej ręce, przez co ponownie opadł na łóżko z jękiem. - Nie myślałem, że tak mnie załatwią.

\- Kikimora? - zapytała czarodziejka, jakby od niechcenia, jednak spoglądała na niego ciekawie.

\- Nie. Wipper, a raczej dwa. Nie spodziewałem się. Nie żyją w stadach i polują samotnie, więc...

\- Może mają okres lęgowy – mruknęła. Wstała, nalała wody z dzbanka do kubka i podała wiedźminowi. - Masz, pij. Ja pójdę się wykąpać, a ty, jakbyś mógł to nieco się, hm, rozbierz. - Czarodziejka machnęła ręką, w której pojawiła się czysta koszula. - Twoja raczej nie nadaje się już do niczego. Jak wrócę, nasmaruje mięsień.

Pozbierała swoje rzeczy i czym prędzej wyszła z pokoju, nim wiedźmin zdążył coś powiedzieć czy zaprotestować.

Łaźnia nie była tak ekskluzywna, jak te, do których była przyzwyczajona. Całe pomieszczenie było wykończone w piaskowych płytkach, włącznie z sufitem. Niewielki basen z ciepłą, parującą wodą wystarczał jej w zupełności, żeby wyciągnąć nogi i wygodnie rozsiąść się i delektować kąpielą. Zastanawiała się nad całą tą dziwną sytuacją. Wiedźmin, tak naprawdę, już był w jej sypialni. Niewiele jej więc brakowało do dokończenia planu. „Muszę być zdeterminowana" – postanowiła w myślach, wyciągając nogę z wody i przyglądając się ściekającej po niej wodzie. „Przecież brzydka nie jestem, figurę mam lepszą niż większość kobiet. Nie powinien stanowić problemu".

Przy podobnych przemyśleniach minęło jej prawie pół dzbana wina. Gdy zobaczyła wreszcie nieładnie pomarszczoną od wody skórę na palcach dłoni i nóg, postanowiła kąpiel zakończyć. Nieco zatoczyła się wychodząc z basenu, złapała ręcznik i dokładnie się nim wytarła. „Nie będzie źle" - pocieszała się w duchu, ubierając i zapinając dokładnie, chociaż palce miała przy tym nieco niezgrabne. Do pokoju weszła z kolejnym dzbanem wina pod pachą i cichym śpiewem na ustach. Przeszła przez pokój oddzielający drzwi wejściowe z korytarza od sypialni, w którym stała spora otomana, dwa krzesła, stoliczek do kawy i biurko, na którym czarodziejka postawiła dzban z winem. Chciała po cichu zobaczyć, czy wiedźmin śpi, jednak potknęła się o trzewiki, które nie wiadomo skąd wyrosły przed jej nogami, na samym środku pokoju. Czarodziejka zaklęła szpetnie, po czym drugi raz nieco ciszej, zdając sobie sprawę, że może przeszkadzać rannemu. Cóż, był wiedźminem, więc na pewno dawno już się obudził dzięki jej pokazowi zgrabności.

Czarodziejka wychyliła głowę zza framugi drzwi. Obraz, który zobaczyła, wcale jej się nie spodobał.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, miałeś leżeć i odpoczywać – fuknęła wściekle, niczym kotka na swoje młode.

\- Triss, i tak bardzo mi pomogłaś. Nie mogę prosić cię o więcej. W szczególności, gdy w grę wchodzi zajęcie twojego własnego łóżka.

\- Będę spała tam, o. – Czarodziejka wskazała pokój przylegający do sypialni. – Na otomanie. Duża jest, na pewno i wygodna. Tylko pogonie tego leniwego głupca. Dlaczego on jeszcze nie przyniósł mi pościeli... - Czarodziejka już miała zmierzać w stronę drzwi, gdy wiedźmin podniósł się, zataczając nieco.

\- Nie, Triss. Dziękuje ci za wszystko. Mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności za twoją nieocenioną pomoc, jednak nie mogę więcej narażać cię na niedogodności.

\- Daj spokój – syknęła na niego czarodziejka, gwałtownie kręcąc głową. - Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Kładź się w tej chwili i nie interesują mnie twoje durne rycerskie teksty!

Wiedźmin zmieszał się nieco, nie wiedząc, co ma do końca zrobić. Triss miała gniewnie zmrużone oczy i zacięty wyraz twarzy. Eskel westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Ale ja śpię na tej otomanie – mruknął. Chciał przejść parę kroków w stronę Triss, ale zachwiał się gwałtownie. Czarodziejka podbiegła, żeby go podtrzymać, jednak wiedźmin był zbyt ciężki. Zdołała jakimś cudem usiąść, a raczej opaść, z nim na łóżko. Wiedźmin był na niej wsparty ramieniem. Czuła przyjemne mrowienie płynące od jego ciała w miejscach, gdzie ich naga skóra się stykała. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach.

\- Masz mokre włosy. Zimno ci? - Głos wiedźmina był głęboki i basowy. Brzmiał ładnie. Dopiero teraz to usłyszała, chociaż znała go przecież od tylu lat i prowadziła z nim nie jedną rozmowę.

\- Martw się lepiej o siebie ciężki, uparty klocu. Mowy nie ma o żadnych cholernych otomanach – fuknęła na niego. W zasadzie powinna wyplątać się jakoś z jego ramienia, ale nie śpieszyła się z tym wcale. Wiedźmin, widać też z tym zwlekał. Przyjemne mrowienie zataczało coraz szersze kręgi na jej ciele. Była ciekawa, czy on odczuwa to tak samo. Spojrzała na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Triss... - Dłoń wiedźmina pogładziła jej loki. Przez chwilę niemrawo ich dotykał, jednak gdy zauważył, że czarodziejka nie protestuje, palce wplótł jej we włosy. Eskel czasami przyglądał się jej, gdy była w Kaer Morhen, odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, gdy tylko ruszyła się z miejsca. Robił to dyskretnie, jednak ona zauważyła to. Znała takie spojrzenia i niejednokrotnie ich uświadczyła. Szczenięca miłość, która przeminie po jednym, no, może góra trzech razach. I koniec. Tak było zawsze. Dlatego była tak rozgoryczona. Dreszcze przebiegły jej po plecach, dłoń Eskela powędrowała niżej, do jej pasa. Dwadzieścia dwa cale, o które zawsze tak dokładnie dbała, zostały objęte przez dużą, przywykłą do miecza, dłoń wiedźmina. Było blisko. Wiedziała, co za chwilę się stanie.

Wycofała się jednak. Zerwała gwałtownie, zarzuciła głową. Wiedźmin patrzył na nią, jego twarz nie wyrażała uczuć. Jak ona tego nienawidziła. Bezbarwne maski, kryjące gdzieś w głębi prawdziwego człowieka.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć. Przebrać się, tak. No i ta pościel, tragedia. - Głos zdradzał objawy paniki, mimo że usilnie starała się go opanować. Machnęła ręką, krew z pościeli zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było. Poszła do przejścia, łączącego dwa pokoje. Odwróciła się jeszcze, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. - I bez żadnych sztuczek. Jak usłyszę, że się próbujesz wymknąć, będę o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna niż kikimora, z którą walczyłeś.

Poranek przyniósł ukojenie myśli, chociaż czarodziejkę bolały plecy od spania na otomanie. Była twarda. I cholernie niewygodna. Czarodziejka mimo to, jednak spała dobrze, jak dziecko wręcz. Dzień pełen wrażeń zrobił swoje. Dziś jednak była zdeterminowana i żądna sukcesu. Wstała po cichu i przeszła do sypialni. Była ubrana w jedną ze swoich najbardziej widowiskowych koszul nocnych. Wykonana była z cieniutkiego batystu w kolorze morskim i mimo że miała wysoką stójkę pod szyją i długi rękaw zwieńczony misterną koronką, to była nieprzyzwoicie wręcz krótka. Ponadto, w porannym słońcu, oświetlającym ją od tyłu, dokładnie było widać to, co powinno być widoczne. Do późnej nocy myślała o tym, jak zawaliła. I co zrobić, żeby tym razem to wypaliło.

Triss stanęła przy swoich torbach i schyliła się. Szukała czegoś uparcie, wypinając się przy tym w sposób zarówno kuszący jak i niewygodny. W pewnym momencie usłyszała wymowne skrzypnięcie łóżka. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wyprostowała, domyślając się, dlaczego wiedźmin zmienił pozycję. Udała, że coś przegląda, po czym odwróciła się. Wyciągnęła się leniwie, sięgając po coś z wyższej półki. Dosłownie czuła, jak wiedźmin wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na preludium tego spektaklu, jednak znów, tuż przed jego końcem, czarodziejka opuściła dłonie, zakrywając wszystko. W dłoniach trzymała skórzaną torbę, w której miała jakieś buteleczki,fiolki i pojemniczki. Spojrzała na wiedźmina. Oczy miał półprzymknięte, udawał, że wcale nie interesuje go to, na co jeszcze przed chwilą patrzył.

\- Obudziłam cię? Wybacz. Powinnam nasmarować ci ramię, inaczej ból będzie nie do zniesienia.

\- Czy to jest konieczne?

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko usiadła obok niego, na łóżku. Wiedźmin oparł się plecami o zagłówek. Triss chwile przebierała wśród pojemniczków, znajdując wreszcie odpowiedni i otwierając go. Pachniał intensywnie i mało kusząco. Zerknęła dyskretnie na wiedźmina i parsknęła. Udała, że się zakrztusiła, żeby ukryć śmiech. Wiedźmin zezował na jej koszulę, jakby myślał, że w jakiś magiczny sposób w parę sekund nauczy się telekinezy i zdoła ją unieść. Gdy spojrzała na niego otwarcie, wyraz twarzy miał iście kamienny. Może nawet aż za bardzo. Nie wytrzymała. Przeczytała jego myśli, po czym zaogniła się. Jednak bardziej, niż ową piwonię, którą tak zawsze wychwalali bardowie i poeci, przypominała teraz raka. Udała, że się krztusi, wertując z ciekawością myśli wiedźmina. Ledwo wytrzymywała ze śmiechu. Właśnie udoskonaliła swoje sławne powiedzonko „Jeśli widziałaś jednego, to widziałaś już wszystkie". Mogła do niego śmiało dodać: "Jeśli poznałaś o czym myśli jeden, wiesz co myśli każdy". Musiała o tym powiedzieć Yeneffer... Cóż. Powiedziałaby, gdyby nie były akurat na bitewnej ścieżce.

\- W porządku, Triss? - Wiedźmin nadal zezował w ciekawiące go rejony, chociaż już nieco dyskretniej.

\- T-tak. Tak. Zakrztusiłam się po prostu. No dobra. Mam, co potrzeba. Pokaż mi to ramię.

Czarodziejka wzięła się za rozpinanie koszuli wiedźmina. Powoli zdjęła ją, muskając przy tym jego skórę. Zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do tego, że jego dotyk powodował przeskakiwanie między nimi dziwnych impulsów. Jednak nie działało to już tak silnie, jak za pierwszym razem. Zastanawiała się, czym może to być spowodowane, jednak jej rozmyślania przerwała dłoń wiedźmina, łapiąca jej nadgarstek.

Odwołała wszystko, co wcześniej pomyślała. Dotyk wiedźmina powodował, że miała lekkie zawroty głowy. Spojrzała na niego spod opuszczonych rzęs i tym razem była pewna, że nie ucieknie. Nie miała zresztą możliwości, aby uciec. Zaproszenie zostało przyjęte. Z resztą, byłoby to ogromnym faux pas gdyby go nie przyjął po tym wszystkim.

Trzy dni zbywała ponaglenia, które nakazywały jej przybyć do Wyzimy. W pewnym momencie zapomniała, że chodzi o zemstę czy coś innego. Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Po prostu korzystała. A wiedźmin nie oponował i nie pozostawał jej dłużny.

Czarodziejka obudziła się w wyśmienitym nastroju. Ptaki śpiewały, słońce świeciło, miasto tętniło codziennością. Dzień był piękny. Cóż, nawet jeśliby padało, dla niej byłby cudowny. Wyplątała się spod ramienia wiedźmina i spojrzała na niego. Wydawał się spać. Twarz, zakryta brązowymi pasmami włosów wydawała się być o wiele młodsza, niż w rzeczywistości. Chłopięca wręcz. Eliksiry, które mu podawała, mogły nieco przytłumić jego zwierzęco wyczulone instynkty, jednak była pewna, że jej wiercenie obudziło go.

\- Triss... - Zaczynała przywykać do sposobu, w jaki wypowiadał jej imię. Przeciągnęła się, zgarnęła z ziemi poduszkę, która nie wiadomo kiedy, się tam znalazła. - Triss...

\- Hm? - Obróciła się na brzuch, podparła dłonią podbródek i popatrzyła na niego. Uśmiechnęła się. Jedną nogą majtała w powietrzu, wywijając stopą w powietrzu jakieś esy-floresy. Czasami tak zaczynał, a potem długo się nie odzywał, jakby coś rozważał. Miał przy tym wyraz twarzy pełen skupienia i zadumy. Tak i było tym razem. Wpatrywał się w sufit i gorączkowo nad czymś myślał. Irytowało ją to. Nie wytrzymała wreszcie. Przez chwile się wahała, jednak przeczytała jego myśli. Nie spodobało jej się to, co tam znalazła. Położyła się, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Wiedźmin przytulił ją, odsunął włosy z karku i pocałował. Czytała w nim jak w otwartej księdze. Ten jeden raz żałowała, że to zrobiła. Zamknęła mocno powieki, marząc, żeby wyrzuty sumienia nie przyszły, żeby to, co tam zobaczyła, zniknęło. Jednak nie zniknęło, a ona podjęła już decyzję.

W zasadzie zachowywała się całkiem normalnie. Może była tylko bardziej nieobecna, gdy rozmawiali, słychać było paniczne nuty w jej głosie. Powoli jednak się przygotowywała do nieuniknionego. Dyskretnie zastrzegła właścicielowi, że wiedźmin może pozostać w pokoju ile tylko będzie chciał. Przezornie przygotowała mu przydatne eliksiry, które pieczołowicie pooznaczała i ułożyła w skórzanej listonoszce. Dyskretnie sprzątnęła większość swoich rzeczy, kazała aby koń czekał przygotowany o wczesnym poranku. Wieczorem dała mu nieco większą dawkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego, który skutecznie tłumił zmysły wiedźmina, na tyle, aby bez obawy, że go obudzi, wyszła. Ich ostatnia noc była spokojna, powolna i delikatna. Była również wystarczająco wyczerpująca, aby wiedźmin usnął od razu. Ona jednak nie spała. Myślała, rozważała. Czuła się jak kupa łajna, najgorszy typ człowieka, jaki tylko istnieje. Usilnie starała się nie płakać i nie wiercić, żeby nie obudzić Eskela i jakoś doczekać poranka. Noc była bardzo ciężka i nie przyniosła ukojenia.

Jeszcze w ciemnościach wstała po cichu i ubrała się w strój do konnej jazdy, który wcześniej sobie przygotowała. Zebrała ostatnie swoje rzeczy z pokoju. Słońce dopiero zaczynało wstawać, niepewnie przebijać się nad dachami domów. Pierwsze promienie padły na jego twarz. Chwile stała i wpatrywała się w wiedźmina. Zacisnęła oczy, próbując hamować łzy. Czarodziejki nie płaczą. Płaczące czarodziejki wyglądają żałośnie, a ona nie chce być żałosna. Odwróciła się i cicho zeszła po schodach. Wyszła z zajazdu i powędrowała do stajni. Młody stajenny stał z przygotowanym koniem ziewając, szeroko rozdziawiając przy tym pucołowatą buzię. „Musiałam to zrobić" - powtarzała sobie w myślach. - „Niech wie, jakim żałosnym typem człowieka jestem". Wpakowała rzeczy do juków, wyprowadziła konia ze stajni i dosiadła go zgrabnie.

Stukot podków na kocich łbach obudził wiedźmina. Eskel leniwie przeciągnął się, szukając dłonią czarodziejki. Gdy jej nie znalazł, zerwał się gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, lecz zobaczył tylko pustkę, poznaczoną jego rzeczami i parę pakunków, zgrabnie ułożonych na stole. Wiedźmin zaklął, wkładając szybko spodnie i buty, w dłoń chwycił koszulę. Zbiegł po schodach, mając nadzieję, że zdąży. Przed zajazdem zatrzymał się, wpatrując się w galopującego wierzchowca. Kasztanowe, gęste pukle jeźdźca powiewały za nim malowniczo.

\- Triss! - krzyknął wiedźmin, jednak wiedział, że nie mogła go już usłyszeć. Zawiązał spodnie, narzucił koszulę na ramiona i powoli, metodycznie ją zapinał. Bez słowa, chociaż stajenny patrzył na niego z szeroko rozdziawioną buzią. 

Noc była ciepła i gwieździsta. Powietrze było aż ciężkie od zapachu kwiatów. Cykady grały cichą, melancholijną melodię. A może to tylko ona była w takim dziwnym nastroju? Nie trzeba było do tego od razu mieszać cykad. Uciekła jak najdalej od hałasu i gwaru przyjęcia przedweselnego Geralta i Yeneffer. W ogóle co za idiota wymyślał takie rzeczy, jak przedweselne przyjęcie, do cholery? Nie wypadało jednak odmówić w nim udziału więc przyszła na niewielką chwilę, wypiła parę kieliszków wina i przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji uciekła. Siedziała teraz sama, w altanie otoczonej pięknymi, kwitnącymi różami. Siedziała na misternie rzeźbionej w kamieniu ławeczce i majtała nogami, patrząc na swoje nowe pantofelki ze skóry bazyliszka. Miała gdzieś, że bazyliszki prawie wyginęły. Miała piękne buty. I było jej zimno w tyłek, a nieprzyjemny, chłodny wiatr wiał od jeziora. Czarodziejka zdjęła jednego bucika i dotknęła palcem zielonej trawy. Wzdrygnęła się. Trawa była mokra i zimna, jednak ona położyła na niej całą stopę, dostając przy tym gęsiej skórki. Miała ochotę wyć. Albo rzucić w coś piorunem kulistym. Zapach kwiatów ją drażnił. To było dobre miejsce dla jakiś zbłąkanych kochanków, a nie samotnej, wściekłej czarodziejki. „Trudno" - pomyślała Triss, przebierając palcami nóg w trawie. - „Niech idą na siano, do cholery". Wykazywała idealny wręcz przykład psa ogrodnika.

_„- Triss. Masz zamiar tak to zostawić? - Yeneffer przyglądała jej się uważnie, opierając dłonie na biodrach._

_\- Ja... Yen, hm. Nie wiem, to wszystko... za wcześnie. Za szybko..._

_\- Ile minęło? Trzy czy cztery lata? Triss. Nie będę komentować, tak jak prosiłaś. Tylko zastanów się, czy to jest w porządku. Czy ta stagnacja ci odpowiada._

_Stała przed czarnowłosą czarodziejką i patrzyła gdzieś ponad jej ramię. Próbował ją znaleźć. Dwa razy. Najpierw pojechał do Wyzimy, a potem do Mariboru, jednak ona uciekała. Tak, jak teraz. Gdyby nawet zastał ją w któryś z tych miejsc, to i tak by nie wyszła. Nawet, jeśli koczowałby i trzy dni pod jej drzwiami. Nie umiała spojrzeć mu w oczy. Lubiła Eskela. I szanowała. Zawsze. Nie zasługiwał na to, co mu zafundowała, ale nie potrafiła zdobyć się na szczerość. Bo, dlaczego tak naprawdę uciekła? Dlatego, że kochała wtedy Geralta? Jeśli to byłby powód, to powiedziałaby mu o tym bez zbędnych ceregieli. Wprost, bez owijania w bawełnę. Twierdziła, że kocha białowłosego wiedźmina, jednak nigdy nie dopuściła go zbyt blisko swoich prawdziwych myśli. Była trzpiotowatą, śliczną, małą Merigold. Ni mniej, ni więcej. Czy to jednak było jej prawdziwe ja?_

_Eskel w ciągu trzech dni zbliżył się do niej bardziej, niż Geralt przez całą ich znajomość. Był przenikliwym i inteligentnym obserwatorem i przerażało ją to. Bała się, że odkryje w niej wszystkie te ciemne strony, których tak dokładnie broniła przed inwazją z zewnątrz. Jednak czy nie zasługiwał na chociaż jedno słowo?"_

Tchórz. Zarówno teraz, jak i pod Sodden. Tym właśnie była. Majtnęła nogą, wyrywając parę źdźbeł trawy. Miała ochotę warczeć. Dlaczego, jak jedna rzecz się wyjaśnia, to inna musi się od razu walić? Łzy kapały jej na suknie w kolorze młodych listków brzozy. Mało interesowało ją teraz, że czarodziejki nie płaczą. Była sama, nikt jej nie widział. Mogła pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Gniewnie starła łzy pięścią, rozmazując makijaż, nad którym siedziała prawię godzinę. Nie lubiła krzywdzić innych, nie lubiła oszukiwać. Dlatego od czterech lat to do niej wracało. Falami zalewało ją, przynosząc stany depresyjne i wyrzuty sumienia."

Bezszelestnie wszedł do altany, zatrzymując się wpół kroku. Zaczął jej szukać od razu, gdy tylko zauważył, że zniknęła. Siedziała na kamiennej ławeczce, wśród róż. Grzebała nogą w trawie, skulona. Wyglądała przez to na wiele drobniejszą, niż była w rzeczywistości. Powinien dać jej spokój już dawno temu, jednak nie potrafił. Widział, że ona nie chce rozmowy, wiedział, że go unika, jednak podążał za nią. Jak młoda kaczka za matką. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że płacze. Przez chwilę, w ataku paniki, chciał uciec. Ale to trwało nie dłużej niż parę sekund. Płacząca kobieta była niczym rozwścieczona wywerna. Płacząca czarodziejka była gorsza, niż wywerna, wilkołak, strzyga i wipper razem wzięci. Jednak to była Triss. A Triss była inna niż czarodziejki, które znał.

\- Tak wielkie jest twoje uczucie do niego, że siedzisz tutaj sama i płaczesz? - Nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział. Tak naprawdę, to wcale nie chciał wiedzieć.

Spojrzała na niego. Wbiła w niego spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że tu jest. I nie było pioruna kulistego. Spuściła głowę i zaszlochała. Bezgłośnie. Jedynie spazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, a łzy poleciały ciurkiem po policzkach. Zmieszał się, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie miewał nigdy do czynienia z płaczącymi kobietami. W szczególności z czarodziejkami. Przysiadł przy niej niepewnie, jak na szpilkach. Chciał ją dotknąć, pogładzić po kasztanowych włosach, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmiarkował się. Opuścił dłoń w pół ruchu, niepewnie kładąc ją na chłodnym kamieniu. Czarodziejka siedziała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Patrzyła uporczywie przed siebie.

\- Jeśli komuś o tym powiesz – syknęła – twoje najgorsze obawy się ziszczą.

Dawna Triss powróciła. Majtnęła nogą, wzbijając kropelki wody w powietrze. Miała ładną, podkreślającą jej figurę sukienkę. Przód, zwyczajowo, był zakryty, jednak rekompensowały to odkryte plecy i rozcięte do połowy ud boki sukienki, tworzące z przodu coś na kształt litery v. Na szyi wiązana była wstążką, a w pasie zaś szarfą. Materiał był misternie malowany w kwiaty i listki. Wyglądała zjawiskowo, nawet z rozmazanym makijażem. Zdjął kamizelkę i okrył jej ramiona. Miała gęsią skórkę.

\- Wiesz – zaczął niepewnie – to chyba nie jest koniec świata, że on, hm...

Wpatrywała się przed siebie, bez słowa.

\- To powinno przejść z czasem – podjął na nowo. Nadal milczała, więc on też zamilkł. Wpatrywał się w czubki swoich butów, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. To były czcze słowa i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Prawda była taka, że jemu bynajmniej nie przeszło.

\- Pójdę już. Chcesz być pewnie sama. - Wstał i już miał odejść, gdy czarodziejka zerwała się z miejsca, łapiąc go za rękaw koszuli.

\- Eskel – zaczęła niepewnie, cicho. Patrzyła w dół, ściskając kurczowo materiał w dłoni. Nie wiedziała, jak zacząć. Znowu płakała. I wcale nie przejmowała się tym, że to zobaczy. - Proszę cię...

\- Nie zapytam cię, Triss, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie mów. Triss. Płaczesz? Cholera...Nie płacz, słyszysz? - Poklepał ją niepewnie po plecach, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, po czym spuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Przylgnęła do niego, wtulając głowę w jego koszulę. - Masz bosą stopę, cholera.

Usiadł i wziął ją na kolana, przytulając do siebie. Już nie płakała, ale nadal trwała tak, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na jego koszuli i głową wtuloną w pierś.

\- Zapomnisz... – zaczął znów wiedźmin, gładząc plecy czarodziejki, ale ona przerwała mu, fukając wściekle:

\- Nie chodzi o Geralta! Przeczytałam cię, Eskel. Nie mogłam wytrzymać i wyczytałam to wszystko z twoich myśli, rozumiesz? Chciałam zrobić mu na złość i przespać się z tobą. Nie myślałam, że to tak...mocno odczuwasz, słyszysz?

Jego dłonie, gładzące jej plecy zatrzymały się wpół ruchu. Nie odzywał się. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Chciała, żeby ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale uciekał wzrokiem.

\- Nie powiedziałbym tego. Mogłaś powiedzieć to od razu, Triss. Zaoszczędzilibyśmy sobie wielu nieporozumień.

Był chłodny i nieobecny. Nie chciała tego. Nie teraz. Dłonie opuścił wzdłuż ciała, opierając je na rogu ławki. Zaciskał je, aż do bólu, jakby chciał skruszyć kamień. Jego twarz nie wyrażała uczuć. Był przystojny, mimo blizny przechodzącej przez cały policzek. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła wiele rzeczy, gdy prawdopodobnie było zbyt późno.

\- Eskel... – zaczęła. Pogładziła jego zaciśniętą szczękę, odgarnęła włosy, które uwolniły się z kucyka. Wzdrygnął się pod jej dotykiem. Modliła się, żeby nie było to wywołane obrzydzeniem, jakie może czuć w stosunku do niej. Pocałowała go tuż pod uchem. Trwał nieruchomy, niczym posąg.

\- Triss...To nie jest najlepszy pomysł... - Ale ona już wplotła dłoń w jego włosy, pocałowała kość policzkową, łuk brwiowy, kącik ust. Złapała jego dłoń, wyprostowała palce i splotła ze swoimi. Nie oponował. Miękł, topniał, zatracał się. Jak zwykle. Nawet jeśli znów miałaby uciec, jeśli miałby czekać cztery lata, dziesięć, dwadzieścia...To nie miało już znaczenia. Jednak pytanie łomotało mu w głowie, gdy podniósł ją, a drugi pantofelek spadł jej z nogi. Poszedł dalej, wśród róż, w miejsce niewidoczne, odizolowane, niedostępne.

\- Moje pantofelki – mruknęła Triss, ale był nad nią, górował, przewodził. - Ze skóry bazyliszka, nowiutkie...

\- Mam po nie iść?

\- Nie, nie teraz... Potem. Może potem...

W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, zamarł wpół ruchu.

\- Dlaczego? - Rzucił to obojętnie, jakby mu nie zależało, ale odpowiedź była ważna, bardzo. Potrzebował jej. Jednak gdy nie odpowiadała, podjął całowanie dalej, nie czekając dłużej, bojąc się, że znów ją straci.

\- Eskel. - Czarodziejka zamruczała, wplatając mu dłonie we włosy i przyciągając jego twarz do swojej. Spojrzała w jego rysie oczy. - Jedź ze mną do Mariboru, po tym wszystkim. Proszę.

Wiedźmin zamarł na chwilę, patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał, jak echo.

\- Od czterech lat jesteś krok za mną, Eskel. Ciągle, gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że nie będziesz. Potrzebuję cię.

Wpatrywał się w nią, pozostając w bezruchu. Widział, jak jej oczy robią się okrągłe, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd. Zaczęła się rzucać i wyrywać, jednak miał ją w swojej mocy. Chciała wyrwać dłonie, które miała splecione z jego, ale nie pozwolił jej na to. Nie myślał o niczym, żeby nie mogła odczytać jego uczuć.

\- Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz, to zrozumiem – dodała panicznie, rzucając się jak piskorz. Wtulił twarz w jej zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

\- Nie uciekniesz? - wyszeptał jej do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek.

\- C-co – zająknęła się. - N-nie. Nie mam butów, trzymasz mi dłonie tak, że bolą mnie nadgarstki, poza tym moja suknia się ubrudziła trawą i porwała, więc...

\- Triss...

\- Nie, Eskel. Nie ucieknę. Teraz nie ucieknę.

\- Kocham cię, Triss. - Nie musiał mówić więcej. Wyczytała resztę w jego umyśle.

\- Wiem. Powtórzyłeś to przynajmniej ze sto razy w myślach. 

Jaskier stał i spoglądał na rozrzucone pantofelki ze skóry bazyliszka. Nie, wcale nie podsłuchiwał. Tak jakoś się stało, że znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie. Wziął buciki i położył je na ławeczce, żeby delikatna skórka nie zamokła od rosy. Patrząc na nie, przyszedł mu do głowy świetny pomysł na balladę. Tylko, że buciki będą szklane. A bohaterka nie będzie czarodziejką...


	2. Konwalia oznacza niepewność

Maribor przywitał ich czerwonymi dachami z powiewającymi na nich srebrno – czarnymi proporcami. Czarodziejka, gdy tylko zbliżali się do miasta, szczebiotała jak oszalała, poganiając konia do szybkiego kłusa. Jej wierzchowiec stworzony był do dynamicznej jazdy, co zdradzała jego nienaganna, rasowa postura. Koń Eskela zaś... No cóż. Był zwykłym koniem pociągowym. Niezbyt szybkim i na pewno nie tak żwawym, jak piękne zwierze czarodziejki. Wiedźminowi w zasadzie wcale nie przeszkadzało pozostawanie w tyle. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając na kłusującą czarodziejkę. Widoki miał niezłe.

Już z daleka majaczyła mu wysoka budowla, górująca nad innymi w mieście. Wiedźmin nauczył nie dziwić się niczemu, co dotyczyło czarodziei. Dlaczego też, gdy zbliżyli się do monstrualnej budowli, przepych „wieżyczki" (jak pieszczotliwie nazywała ją Triss) nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Czarodziejka otworzyła bramę, która otoczona była wysokim żywopłotem, odgradzającym wewnętrzny dziedziniec od reszty miasta. Może wieża była o wiele mniejsza i nie tak efektowna jak siedziba Yeneffer czy Alzura, której ruiny mogą potwierdzić, jak monstrualna była to budowla w czasach swej świetności, jednak, gdy wiedźmin stanął przed masywnymi drzwiami z litego dębu, coś go ścisnęło w klatce piersiowej. Wiedźmini nie mają tremy. Nie znają takiego uczucia. A jednak Eskel miał tremę. I to cholerną. Wsadził spocone dłonie do kieszeni, żeby przypadkiem czarodziejka tego nie dostrzegła. Miałaby niezły ubaw, a temu chciał zapobiec za wszelką cenę. Kołatka w kształcie wyszczerzonej paszczy lwiego łba miała kolor starego złota i dziwne, nienaturalne oczy. Wiedźmin niczemu się nie dziwił. Jego medalion drgnął. Lwie oczy podążały za nim, uważnie śledząc każdy jego ruch.

Czarodziejka nie pozwoliła mu odprowadzić wierzchowców razem z nią. Stwierdziła, że zabezpieczenia nałożone na wieżę reagują na obcych i musi zając się tym sama. Miał przez to pewne obawy. Stał jak kołek przez ogromnymi, dębowymi drzwiami wpatrując się uporczywie w zbyt żywe oczy kołatki. Jego wiedźmińskie zmysły nakazywał mu uciekać i to jak najszybciej, jednak on trwał nieruchomo, gotów w każdej chwili wyciągnąć zza pleców miecz. Żałował, że zostawił drugie, srebrne ostrze, przytroczone do juków konia. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co można spotkać w domach czarodziei. Triss powiedziała mu, że jego rzeczy będą już w pokojach, gdy wróci do niego. Zapewne za pomocą magii. Nie mówił jej o swoich obawach. Nie musiał. Znała je.

Nie wiedział, jak długo czekał. Minuty zdawały się dłużyć niemiłosiernie, zamieniać w godziny. Ogarniała go lekka panika. Wiedźmini nie panikują.

_Gdzie jesteś, do cholery?_

Ostatnie tygodnie wydawały mu się być jedynie snem, majakiem utkanym z kasztanowych pukli o zapachu rozmarynu i macierzanki. Był tu już kiedyś, jednak wtedy nie przekroczył wysokiego muru z żywopłotu, za którym ukryty był piękny, wypielęgnowany ogród. W oddali słyszał szum wody, owady bzyczały, leniwie przysiadając na płatkach pięknych kwiatów. Większości z nich nie znał. Mógł jednak rozróżnić lilaki, wiciokrzewy, astry, maki, lebiodki, macierzanki, floksy, kocimiętki...

Zatrzymał wzrok na krzewie w białe, czerwono – rude i żółte kwiaty. Zdawały się ruszać, powoli, niezbyt miarowo, jakby każda para dwóch, dużych płatków żyła własnym życiem. Wiedźmin podszedł bliżej, a wystraszone płatki zerwały się do lotu. Okazały się one chmarą motyli, dosiadającą fiołkowe kwiatki krzewu.

\- To _Buddleia_ _alternifolia _– usłyszał głos za sobą. Obrócił się gwałtownie, zdziwiony. Nie usłyszał jej kroków. Całe to miejsce dziwnie na niego działało. - Zwana Motylim Krzewem. Uf, zdejmowanie wszystkich tych zabezpieczeń magicznych jest strasznie męczące. - Czarodziejka wydęła usta, jednak za chwilę uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc wiedźmina za ramię. Wpatrywała się w niego niebieskimi oczyma, dużymi, okrągłymi, jak u małego kocięcia.

\- Przebudowałam ostatnio łaźnie – wymruczała, otwierając potężne, dębowe drzwi do wieży. Wiedźmin niezbyt dokładnie zobaczył ruch, który wykonała, nim złapała za kołatkę i popchnęła masywne wrota. Ustąpiły niesamowicie lekko. Pociągnęła go za ramię, wciągając do środka i wpatrując się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. W sposób, który zawsze działał na niego niezawodnie. - Wprost marzę o kąpieli.

Jej włosy pachniały oszałamiająco. Wtulił w nie twarz i zaciągnął się. Nie używała wymyślnych perfum. Macierzanka i rozmaryn. Nieodzownie kojarzyło mu się to z domem, mimo że tacy jak on go nie mają.

A jednak, coś mu się nie podobało. Przez chwilę wierciło dziurę w brzuchu dziwnym uczuciem, które nigdy dotąd go nie zawodziło. Coś ich obserwowało. Wiedźmin działał instynktownie. Pociągnął czarodziejkę i osłonił. Coś głośno pacnęło o podłogę, lecąc zaraz obok ucha wiedźmina. Zderzenie ze ścianą spowodowało, że Triss wypuściła całe powietrze z płuc. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na wiedźmina.

\- Mógłbyś być nieco bardziej delikatny w okazywaniu uczuć – fuknęła na niego, jednak po chwili wystrzeliła jak z procy w stronę czegoś, co ich zaatakowało. Wiedźmin popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Czarodziejka okręcała rudą, mechatą kulą wkoło własnej osi, wtulając w nią twarz. Wreszcie zatrzymała się i odwróciła w stronę Eskela. W ramionach czarodziejki spoczywał ogromny, rudy kocur. Uszy miał, niby ryś, zwieńczone pędzelkami. Futro pręgowane, w pomarańczowo – ognisty wzór. Pyszczek w kształt litery v i puszysty ogon, niby szczotka do czyszczenia butelek. I oko, jedno, żółte oko z nieruchomą, wąską źrenicą, wpatrującą się w wiedźmina z inteligencją, której nie powinien posiadać zwykły podwórkowy myszołap. Drugie było zamknięte, puste, naznaczone brzydką blizną. Ogon zwierzęcia obijał się o pas czarodziejki.

\- Eskelu, pozwól, że Ci przedstawię... - Czarodziejka postawiła kocura na podłodze. Był ogromny. - To jest Albert. Albercie, poznaj Eskela.

Kot niezbyt był zainteresowany postacią wiedźmina. Ocierał się intensywnie o łydki czarodziejki, prawie ją tym przewracając. Eskel spróbował zrobić krok w stronę Triss, jednak kot nastroszył się i syknął ostrzegawczo, wpatrując się w niego jedynym, zmrużonym niebezpiecznie okiem. Koty i wiedźmini nie przepadają za sobą. Był to fakt powszechnie znany. Czarodziejka porwała na ręce ogromne zwierze i spojrzała przepraszająco na wiedźmina.

\- Musi przywyknąć - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. - Za parę dni będzie reagował normalnie.

Wiedźmin nie wierzył. Kot zresztą też nie.

Ogród Triss był czymś niezwykłym. Kwiaty zadziwiały różnorodnością, kolorami i zapachami. Błękitne niezapominajki, ułanki o różowych kielichach,narcyzy, szafirki, hiacynty, berberysy, tulipany wszelkich kolorów i kielichów, o których się nawet wiedźminowi nie śniło. Nawet róże, za którymi Triss nie przepadała miały tu swój kącik. Wszelakie drzewa i krzewy owocowe zadziwiały ilością owoców, od których aż uginały się gałązki, pomimo wczesnej wiosny. Wiedźmin zdołał nawet znaleźć truskawki, borówki i poziomki, o wiele większe niż kiedykolwiek widział. Przyklęknął przy czerwonych owocach i nazbierał całą ich miskę. Nie było to wyzwaniem. W owocach można było przebierać i wybierać ile się tylko chciało. W tym ogrodzie przodowała magia i Eskel wyczuwał to bez pomocy wisiora, który zaczął monotonnie wibrować, gdy wiedźmin tylko wszedł głębiej między rośliny.

Parę kroków dalej niewielki strumyk z wyłożonym kamieniami brzegiem przecinał krajobraz. Wiedźmin na darmo, od paru dni, szukał jego źródła. Wijące się wśród krzewów i drzew koryto myliło, nie pozwalając się zbadać. Jego brzeg gęsto porastały kniecie błotne zwane kaczeńcami, o żółtych, przyjemnych dla oka, małych kwiatach; kosaćce o pięknych, rozłożystych, fioletowych płatkach, krwawnice o kłosowym kwiatostanie czy bobrki trójlistkowe z kwiatkami niczym małe, białe gwiazdki. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegoś takiego w domu czarodziejki. Tym bardziej nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Triss może klęczeć wśród tych roślin z żałobą pod paznokciami i wyrywać chwasty. Większość z roślin utrzymywana była w sposób magiczny, jednak niektóre prace ręczne czarodziejka wykonywała osobiś osobiście twierdziła, odstresowywało ją to.

Niewielka drewniana ławka stała pod gęstymi gałązkami wierzby płaczącej. Jej witki malowniczo stykały się z taflą niewielkiego oczka wodnego. Wiedźmin nie znał tego miejsca, chociaż zdawało mu się, że w ciągu tych paru dni, które spędził u Triss, zdążył poznać cały ogród. Ciepły wiatr szumiał między liśćmi, poruszał gałązkami wierzby, które wzbudzały okręgi na powierzchni błękitnej wody. Pod jego nogami było aż biało od konwalii.

Wiedźmin podszedł do ławeczki, usiadł na niej. Niezbyt dobrym pomysłem było stawianie jej pod wierzbą. Cała była wszakże w kropelkach soku, który wydzielało drzewo.

Triss miała dużo pracy, więc czas, gdy jej nie było, wiedźmin spędzał w ogrodzie. Zaś, gdy czarodziejka przebywała w domu, musiał dzielić się nią z Albertem.

Albert. Wiedźmin prychnął. Mimo afektów, które żywiła do niego czarodziejka, musiał dzielić się nią z kotem. Zawszeńcem, który już pierwszego dnia jasno pokazał, kto jest samcem alfa w tym stadzie. Wiedźmin ponownie prychnął. Miał ochotę cholernego sierściucha kopnąć pod ogon. Najlepiej z najwyższego okna wieżyczki wprost na tyczki fasoli i pomidorów.

Miauczenie i drapanie w drzwi nasilało się. Wiedźmin westchnął zrezygnowany, wypuszczając spod ramienia wzburzone morze rudych, wszędobylskich loków. Czarodziejka usiadła, przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła. Odrzuciła chlubę na plecy. Ciężka kaskada spłynęła gęstymi falami, wijąc się przy tym niczym młode zaskrońce. Czarodziejka nie kusiła go już bielizną. Teraz, skromnie ubrana jedynie w nagość i poświatę miesięczną wstała, zataczając się do drzwi. Uchyliła je i w dwóch, tanecznych krokach szybko wskoczyła pod pierzynę. Wsadziła mu stopy zimne niczym kostki lodu między łydki. Wiedźmin wzdrygnął się, gdy jej dłonie powędrowały pod jego pachę, żeby się ogrzać.

\- Mogłabyś ogrzać się jakimś zaklęciem - jęknął Eskel, sztywniejąc, gdy poruszyła lodowatymi stopami.

\- I co jeszcze? - mruknęła czarodziejka, złośliwie kładąc mu ręce na brzuchu. Wiedźmin skamieniał. - Może jeszcze odprawie jakiś rytuał do tego, hm? Światło miesięczne mam, z dziewicą będzie gorzej, ale da się załatwić. Myślisz, że nie mam co robić w nocy, tylko rzucać zaklęcia?

\- Mmm... Mogłabyś jeszcze odlecieć na miotle na tle zachodzącego księżyca.

\- Akurat wszystkie wierzbowe miotły mi się skończyły, a tylko takie się do tego nadają mój drogi.

Wiedźmin parsknął, czarodziejka też zachichotała.

\- Spędziłaś tam mniej niż minutę, a masz tak zimne dłonie, jakbyś siedziała na dworze przynajmniej pół nocy.

\- Nie wiesz, że jak zimne ręce, to gorące serce? - odcięła się czarodziejka. Usłyszeli jak kot z gracją słonia idzie po drewnianej podłodze, tuptając głośno, jakby chciał im zakomunikować, że jest tu i nie życzy sobie, aby rozmawiali. Na chwilę gruby dywan z owczego futra zahamował odgłos jego kroków, po czym zwierze z głośnym „Mryyyym!" wskoczyło na łóżko. Uwalił się obok czarodziejki, mrucząc głośno, bardziej jak lew niż zwykły domowy kocur. Wiedźmin zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy zwierze nie jest jakąś nienaturalną mieszanką domowego myszołapa z dużym, dzikim kotem. Triss odwróciła się do kota i przytuliła do niego.

\- Triss?

Czarodziejka wtulała twarz w grubą sierść Alberta, grzejąc sobie też dłonie w jego futrze. Żółte oko zezowało na wiedźmina z wyższością.

\- Triss - powtórzył wiedźmin z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Hm? - odpowiedziała mu czarodziejka, nie odrywając nawet głowy od kociego futra, wydającego głośne, irytujące go dźwięki.

\- Kocur. Będzie tu spał?

\- Mhm.

\- Tu? Na łóżku?

\- Tak, Eskelu. Tu. Na łóżku. Mam nadzieje, że ci to nie przeszkadza. Albert śpi tam, gdzie chce. Poza tym, nie chciałeś mnie grzać, więc kot cię w tym wyręczy bez szemrania.

Wiedźmin nic nie odpowiedział, zacietrzewił się tylko. Żółte oko zezowało na niego z wyższością, jakby rozumiało, co się wkoło niego dzieje. Mimo, że nogi czarodziejki nadal były między jego łydkami, czuł, że przegrał z kretesem, oddając swój teren jakiemuś głupiemu kocurowi. Nadymał się jeszcze bardziej, przyciągnął do siebie Triss, próbując ratować resztki swej męskiej dumy. Kot fuknął na niego, ale czarodziejka nie oponowała. Wtuliła się mocniej w wiedźmina, a kota ugłaskała.

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Żółte, czerwone, pomarańczowe i różowe promyki odbijały się malowniczo w toni spokojnego, kołysanego leniwym wiatrem oczka wodnego. Światło przebijało się przez zielone listki drzew, padając cieniem na twarz wiedźmina. Wiatr leniwie szumiał wśród gałęzi. Kosy, słowiki, wilgi i pierwiosnki śpiewały głośno, żegnając chowające się za horyzontem słońce. Konwalie poruszały malowniczo swoimi kielichowatymi główkami. Szum ów można było porównać do dźwięku tysięcy maleńkich dzwoneczków.

Kocur siedział na rozległych, grubych gałęziach wierzby i spoglądał w dół, łypiąc jednym okiem, niczym wrona, czujny i gotowy do ataku. Wiedźmin miał głowę pochyloną na bok i zamknięte oczy. Oddychał ledwo dostrzegalnie, niepokojąco wręcz, prawie nie unosząc przy tym klatki piersiowej. Kot przygotował pozycję. Ugiął przednie łapy, wypiął zad, ogon położył nisko, na gałęzi. Zastrzygł wąsami, sprawdzając kierunek i prędkość wiatru, skulił uszy po sobie, parę razy pokręcił zadem w prawo i lewo, pewniej układając się na tylnych łapach. Skoczył z gracją, lądując na wiedźminie, który ani drgnął. Kot wbił mu asekuracyjnie pazury w nogi, ale i na to nie było żadnej reakcji. Albert przysiadł na zadzie, spojrzał na wiedźmina uważnie, zwężając źrenicę żółtego, okrągłego niczym spodek, oka. Kot oparł przednie łapy na piersi wiedźmina, powąchał jego twarz, zeskoczył i pobiegł z podkulonym ogonem w stronę wieży.

Wiedźmina obudziła wylana na niego znienacka lodowata woda. Zerwał się gwałtownie, otrząsnął, niczym zmokły pies, rozejrzał wkoło. Była noc. Księżyc zbliżał się do drugiej kwarty, świecił jasno, mimo że ktoś odgryzł mu sporą jego część. Wiatr był dość silny, wilga śpiewała panicznie, zwiastując deszcz, pomimo przejrzystego nieba. Poczuł, że ma dreszcze. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak długo tutaj spał. Noc była chłodna, a on tego wcześniej nie odczuwał. Roztarł ramiona i z wyrzutem spojrzał na czarodziejkę, trzymającą pusty już garnek z wodą. Miała niebezpiecznie zmrużone oczy, które nie zwiastowały nic dobrego.

\- Nie mogłaś tego zrobić w przyjemniejszy sposób? - mruknął, podnosząc do góry ramie i patrząc na nią wymownie. Woda ściekała z niego strugami. Zdziwiło go, że jeden spory garnek mógł zmieścić jej aż tyle. Czarodziejka nie odzywała się, tylko mrużyła oczy jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnęła wargi w wąską szparę, ściągnęła brwi. Dłonie miała położone na biodrach, w jednej nadal trzymała garnek, który niebezpiecznie obijał się o jej udo.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał z wyrzutem Eskel, rozwiązując kitkę i wyciskając z włosów wodę. To nie mógł być jeden garnek wody. Niemożliwe.

Czarodziejka dygotała. Było dość zimno, ale nie na tyle, żeby trzęsła się przez to jak osika, tym bardziej, że była ciepło ubrana. No i była czarodziejką. Mogła użyć zaklęcia rozgrzewającego... To musiało być coś innego.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie o co chodzi? - Trochę niepokoiło go jej milczenie i ściśnięte w wąską szparę usta. Coś poważnego było na rzeczy, tylko wiedźmin nie wiedział, co. Było cicho, zbyt cicho. Nawet ptaki umilkły, czekając.

\- Ty tępy, durny, skretyniały, pusty wiedźminie! - warknęła na niego. Epitetów było jeszcze więcej, włączając w to zarówno język wspólny jak i parę innych, które wiedźmin mgliście rozpoznawał. - Jedyne czego was uczą to latanie z mieczykiem na cholerne potwory, czy ty przysypiałeś na lekcjach?!

Eskel stał jak wryty. Nie odzywał się.

Zagrzmiało. Wilga wydała ostatni, paniczny trel, po czym umilkła. Zapewne nie spodziewała się dwóch burz naraz.

Chmury nadeszły od północy, wiatr zerwał się gwałtownie, powiewał długą sukienką czarodziejki, plątał ją między kostkami, mroził do szpiku kości mokrego wiedźmina. Triss złapała go za koszule i pociągnęła w stronę wieży. Szła szybko, potykając się co i rusz, jednak Eskel nie śmiał wyjść na prowadzenie, mimo że widział wszystko doskonale.

Deszcz spadł wielkimi kroplami, mocząc ich w kilka sekund. Ostatnie metry przebiegli, dopadając do drzwi wieży i wpadając na korytarz z rozpędem. Wiedźminowi w zasadzie nie robiło to różnicy, wszakże był już wcześniej mokry, ale czarodziejka za to prychała i fukała wściekle, rozbierając się w drodze do kuchni. Bez słowa wiedźmin podążył za nią.

Magia rozświetlała duże pomieszczenie z piecami i marmurowymi blatami. Szafki, wykonane z olchy były misternie rzeźbione z zachowaniem każdego, najmniejszego nawet detalu. Triss bywała tu rzadko. Nie przepadała za gotowaniem.

Wiedźmin usiadł i przyglądał się, co robi czarodziejka. Wstawiła wodę, wyciągnęła dwa kubki i parę pojemników z jakimiś ususzonymi roślinami. Wiedźmin próbował po zapachu poznać, co się tam znajdowało, jednak z daleka było to praktycznie niewykonalne. Wsypała dziwną mieszankę do dwóch kubków. Magią przyspieszyła wrzenie wody. Zbyt mocno, bo poparzyła się, łapiąc rozgrzane ucho czajnika. Chciał wstać i jej pomóc, ale fuknęła na niego wściekle, więc usiadł z powrotem, bez słowa. Postawiła przed nim kubek z parującym płynem, sama zaś wypiła łyk swojej mieszanki. Chwile ogrzewała dłonie o kubek, po czym odstawiła go z trzaskiem. Wyciągnęła śmietanę, wyłożyła ją na miskę i postawiła na ziemi. Kocur, unosząc wysoko ogon i ocierając się o jej łydki, wsadził mordkę w przysmak.

Triss westchnęła. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Zacisnęła powieki, jednak nic nie pomagało. Nie miała nawet siły, żeby rzucić proste zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Usiadła na blacie, nogami majtała w powietrzu. Halka, której nie zdjęła, miała mokre plamy, w miejscach, gdzie deszcz przeszedł przez szwy.

\- Konwalia i łubin - zaczęła słabym głosem, wiercąc się, by znaleźć wygodne i nie chłodzące w tyłek miejsce - to dwie rośliny, wśród których nie wolno zbyt długo przebywać. Konwalia i łubin powodują, że zapada się w sen. Sen, z którego nigdy się już nie obudzisz. Wystarczy parę godzin, żebyś przestał oddychać. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak jest. Nikt tego nie może dokładnie zbadać.

\- Ale ja... - zaczął wiedźmin, przerwała mu wpół słowa.

\- Eskel, dlatego żyjesz. Bo jesteś wiedźminem. Bo masz immunitet na trucizny. Jednak bałam się, że się nie obudzisz.

Westchnęła, raz, drugi. Wypiła trochę naparu, trzymała mocno kubek, bał się, że pęknie w jej dłoniach. Miała podkrążone oczy i bladą twarz. Głowa bolała ją jak cholera.

„_Więc po co tam ławka?" _pomyślał, ale nie wypowiedział tego pytania na głos. Bał się. Zarówno wymownego milczenia, które by po nim nastąpiło, jak i wątpliwej, lecz możliwej odpowiedzi.

\- Triss. - Wstał i powoli podszedł do niej. Ułożył dłonie po obu stronach czarodziejki, pochylił się nad nią. Oparła czoło o jego czoło, powoli, metodycznie zaczęła go rozbierać. Wiedźmin odgonił wszystkie pytania i myśli, które zaczęły kłębić się w jego głowie. Było zbyt wcześnie na nie. Nie chciał zaprzepaścić wszystkiego, co udało mu się zdobyć.

Albert stał i spoglądał na nich z lekkim zaciekawieniem. Nikt nie mówił tu o roli kota, chociaż on sam na fanfary nie czekał. Gdy sprawy zaczęły mieć nieciekawy dla zwierzęcia obrót, parsknął tylko zniesmaczony i odszedł z dumnie podniesionym ogonem. Mimo powszechnej, krzywdzącej opinii był kotem z klasą.


	3. Wiedźmin i kot

_„Koty to jedyne stworzenia, które tak jak i czarodzieje, potrafią czerpać magię z żył energetycznych. Wyczuwają je wręcz bezbłędnie. Koty przepadają za układaniem się na ciekach wodnych i w miejscach, gdzie magia jest wyjątkowo silna, chociaż inne stworzenia omijają je przecież szerokim łukiem. Młodzi adepci często korzystają z pomocy tych stworzeń, gdy nie są w stanie odnaleźć miejsc, z których mogą pobrać energię. Co też koty robią z całą tą magią? Któż to wie. Podobno koty mają dwie postacie i dziewięć żywotów. Co do obu tych rzeczy możemy jedynie tylko gdybać, gdyż są to na tyle inteligentne i przebiegłe stworzenia, że ukrywają przed nami swoje zdolności..."_

Albert von Dietrich „Symbioza kota i czarodzieja"

Eskel nie lubił kotów. W szczególności zaś nie lubił Alberta. Zdawało się, że ulubioną igraszką rudego potwora jest robienie wiedźminowi na złość. Prześcigali się więc w obopólnych złośliwościach, a ich pomysłowość nie raz zadziwiała i zdumiewała Triss, która przyglądała się temu z pobłażaniem.

Kot, na ten przykład uwielbiał zakradać się na schodach i ni z tego ni z owego, łapać wiedźmina za nogę, gdy ten tylko pojawił się na horyzoncie. Niestety kotu rzadko się to udawało, gdyż Eskel wiedźmińskim sposobem i zwinnością uchylał się przed Albertowymi zębami i pazurami. Kończyło się to najczęściej tym, że kot dostawał solidnego kopa w rzyć i lądował na półpiętrze, niestety, na czterech łapach.

Eskel za to dosyć często zakładał swoje grube, skórzane rękawice, zamykał szczelnie wszystkie drzwi i okna i gdy tylko nie było na horyzoncie Triss, łapał kota za miękką skórę na grzbiecie i z solidnym kopem wypraszał jegomościa z wieży. Raz ośmielił się zrobić to bez rękawic. Wiedźmin nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kot potrafi na tyle obrócić głowę. Albert rozorał mu dłonie dość boleśnie i głęboko, używając do tego zarówno zębów, jak i pazurów. Gdy czarodziejka to zobaczyła, najpierw zdzieliła wiedźmina po łbie, za dręczenie zwierzęcia, potem zaś z utyskiwaniem i mamrotaniem Eskela, uleczyła mu dłonie, fukając na niego wściekle, jednak niezbyt długo.

Kolejną rzeczą były nocne polowania. Z racji tego, że drzwi do sypialni zawsze stały dla kota otworem, Albert lubił to wykorzystywać. Gdy Triss i Eskel spali, zakradał się po cichu, atakując nogi wiedźmina, drapiąc i gryząc je boleśnie, po czym uciekał z wysoko podniesioną kitą. Niestety raz, nieopatrznie, kot zabrał się nie za te nogi, co trzeba, co spowodowało bardzo ostry wybuch gniewu i magii. Po tym wydarzeniu między kotem a wiedźminem zapanowała zimna wojna, polegająca na okazywaniu przeciwnikowi swej przewagi, jednak z bezpiecznej odległości.

Trwało to całe lato. W zasadzie, zarówno Albert, jak i Eskel przyzwyczaili się, a raczej znosili, swoją obecność. Czarodziejka mogła tylko głośno i pokazowo wzdychać, co niczego w gruncie rzeczy nie zmieniało. Jednakże gdy byli pod nadzorem, mogli spokojnie siedzieć w niedalekiej odległości, a gdy zostawali sami... cóż. Starali się unikać wzajemnie jak ogień i woda.

\- Jeden dzień - wymruczała, skubiąc ucho wiedźmina. Spojrzał na nią z jawną dezaprobatą. Asymetryczna suknia w kolorze świeżego łososia była w jego mniemaniu ładna, ale nadająca się tylko do osobistego wglądu. Zbyt obcisła, za dużo odsłaniająca, stanowczo zbyt krótka.

\- Eskel - mruczała nadal, spoglądając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Miała przyciemnione rzęsy i umalowane powieki. Wiedźmin zacisnął szczęki, nie odzywał się.

\- Nooo... - jęknęła, zrezygnowana, przeciągając samogłoskę. - Mam iść w worku jutowym? Popatrz - wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, pokazując je dokładnie wiedźminowi. - Mam rękaw na trzy czwarte. Trzy czwarte! Jest jakieś osiemdziesiąt stopni w cieniu a ja mam rękaw na trzy czwarte i rękawiczki!

\- Dwadzieścia pięć - mruknął wiedźmin, nadal marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą.

\- Dobra, dwadzieścia pięć. Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest koniec lata, a ja idę w sukni typowo jesiennej, zakrywającej prawie wszystko! Miej litość, to tylko wyjście na jeden dzień. Nudne spotkanie czarodziejów, na które, zresztą, sam nie chciałeś iść. Do cholery. Myślisz, że któraś kobieta będzie w sukni po kostki?

\- Prawie wszystko - powtórzył za nią jak echo wiedźmin, nadal zaciskając zęby.

-Oh, Eskel, zachowujesz się jak stary zgred. Pytałam, czy nie chcesz gdzieś iść, spotkać się z Geraltem, Lambertem, czy kimś. Pokłóciliście się? Od miesiąca wiedziałeś o tym wyjściu. Nie marudź mi teraz. Przecież będę grzeczna.

Wiedźmin spojrzał na nią nieco łaskawiej. Wiedział, że niewiele zdziała. Wydęte usteczka rozszerzyły się w uroczym uśmiechu.

\- Obiecujesz? - zapytał poważnym tonem, chociaż wiedziała już, że go złamała.

\- Oh, oczywiście, że będę grzeczna, głupku. - Uwiesiła mu się na szyi i pocałowała w czubek nosa. Usta miała pomalowane pomadką w kolorze świeżej krwi.- Będę jutro wieczorem. Ty też bądź grzeczny.

Otworzyła wcześniej przygotowany portal, posłała mu buziaczka i zniknęła. Wiedźmin spoglądał na zamykające się przejście w zamyśleniu. Był tu trzy miesiące, czasami znajdywał jakieś zlecenia w okolicy, czasami nieco dalej, lecz zawsze wieczorem wracał. Do wieży, do Triss. Taki spokój podobał mu się, nawet bardziej niż tułaczka, do jakiej przywykł, będąc wiedźminem. To wszystko bardzo mu odpowiadało. Zasypianie i budzenie się przy jednej kobiecie, wspólne posiłki, małe codzienne czynności, sposób w który czesała włosy, układała kosmetyki i wreszcie rozmowy. Te zupełnie błahe i nie raz pozbawione sensu, te poważne, ciężkie, przy których potrafili się kłócić, a raczej Triss krzyczała, a on próbował przedstawić jej inny punkt widzenia Z początku prowadziła długie monologi o rzeczach, o których miał nikłe pojęcie. Eskel nie lubił przyznawać się, że czegoś nie wie. Dlatego czytał, długo i w skupieniu pochłaniał wiedzę, aby jej monologi mogły zamienić się w rozmowę.

Czasem, gdy nie było jej w pobliżu, myślał. O tym, co czuje czarodziejka. Był na gorszej pozycji, gdyż nie mógł wniknąć w jej myśli, tak, jak ona to robiła. Triss o uczuciach mówiła dużo, ale nie swoich, albo nie o tych, o których chciałby usłyszeć. I dlatego, mimo że od kiedy wyznał jej uczucia, minęło jakieś pięć miesięcy, nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Chciałby być bardziej otwarty, jednak bał się reakcji zwrotnej. Dlatego, pomimo chęci mówienia jej o tym na okrągło, był skwapliwy zarówno w słowach, jak i w myślach, i chociaż czasem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, myślał o tym, to nie powiedział tego ponownie na głos. Od ślubu Geralta i Yeneffer. Od pewnego czasu, coraz częściej czuł niepewność.

Wiedźmin zszedł powoli po długich, krętych schodach. Pomimo chłodnych wieczorów, nieuchronnie zwiastujących rychłe przyjście jesieni, poranki i część dnia nadal były dość ciepłe. Eskel zszedł do kuchni, chwilę przyglądał się różnym pojemnikom z suszonymi ziołami, lecz w końcu zaparzył sobie kawę. Przez tę parę miesięcy, które spędził przy boku Triss, nauczył się bardzo dużo o różnych roślinach i ich właściwościach. Przede wszystkim jednak pokochał kawę.

Wiedźmin chwycił leżący na blacie tom i przekartkował go. Triss posiadała zarówno piękny ogród, jak i niesamowitą bibliotekę. I chociaż wiedźmin nigdy nie przepadał za czytaniem, to znalazł tam spory zasób interesujących książek. Eskel miał zamiar poczytać w spokoju na tarasie. Przechodząc przez korytarz mimowolnie spojrzał na leżący na szafeczce miecz. W dni, gdy nie miał żadnego zlecenia, starał się systematycznie ćwiczyć,jednak dziś sobie odpuścił.

Odłożył książkę i kawę na stolik, włożył prawą nogę w wysoki but. Coś miękkiego idealnie rozmaśliło mu się na onucy. Owiał go mało przyjemny aromat rozgniecionego gówna. Wiedźmin zgrzytnął wściekle zębami, szybko wyciągnął nogę z buta i z obrzydzeniem ściągnął onuce. Odwrócił się i podążył w stronę sypialni, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. W międzyczasie złapał miotłę w dłoń.

Niczego nieświadomy Albert spał sobie w najlepsze na szerokim, marmurowym parapecie, grzejąc się w promieniach słońca. Kot leżał na boku, prezentując dumnie całą swą długość, łapami zaś zakrył mordkę, aby nie raziło go ostre światło. Zastrzygł uszami, słysząc wściekle otwierane drzwi. Koty mają to do siebie, że mogą w parę sekund wybudzić się i być gotowe do ucieczki. Niestety kij szczotki i wiedźmińskie ruchy były odrobinę zbyt szybkie dla zaspanego Alberta. Kot z głośnym miauknięciem wyleciał w powietrze, siłą uderzenia przelatując przez prawie całą sypialnie, w stronę drzwi. Jakimś nadnaturalnym sposobem udało mu się w ostatniej chwili obrócić i wylądować na czterech łapach. Nie był to może szczyt zgrabności, ale uchronił Alberta przed poważnym poobijaniem się. Zwierze spojrzało na wiedźmina jednym ślepiem i syknęło wściekle, jeżąc sierść na grzbiecie.

\- Ty pieprzony sierściuchu - warknął wiedźmin. - Narobiłeś mi do butów i jeszcze na mnie syczysz?

Kot nadal syczał wściekle, niczym kobra, nadymając się przy tym i jeżąc. Wiedźmin przygotował szczotkę do ataku, uginając lekko nogi w kolanach i rozstawiając je na szerokość bioder. Jednak to, co się później stało, mogło zostać skwitowane jedynie jego zdziwionym: „ O kurwa".

Kot zaczął puchnąć, nabrzmiewać. Jego syk zmienił się w gardłowe, potężne ryczenie. Tęczówka oka stała się całkiem czerwona, przecięta czarną, pionową źrenicą. Oko spoglądało wściekle na wiedźmina, zęby wyszczerzyły się, ukazując czarne dziąsła i podniebienie. Pazury, zazwyczaj schowane w miękkich poduszkach, teraz wychyliły się spod potężnych łap. Każdy z nich był jak sztylet. Potwór miał jakieś sześćdziesiąt cali w kłębie i potężny, gruby ogon, który obijał się od ściany do ściany, zwalając wszystko, co miał na swojej drodze. Wiedźmin przełknął ślinę, jednak nauka i doświadczenie w walce, które zdobywał przez całe swe życie przezwyciężyło nad strachem.

Potwór zaatakował sprawnie i bez ostrzeżenia. Jego ruchy były szybkie, prawie dorównujące wiedźmińskim. Atakował w klatkę piersiową, co było do przewidzenia, analizując ustawienie jego ciała. Eskel sparował atak, zasłaniając się kijem. Potężne pazury stworzenia bez problemu złamały trzon wiedźmińskiej broni.  
\- Cholera - mruknął, spoglądając na dwie części miotły. Potwór nie czekając, aż zdziwienie wiedźmina minie, ponowił atak, tnąc pazurami w tułów. Eskel zgrabnie uniknął ciosu w tanecznym obrocie i zaatakował miękko dwiema złamanymi częściami miotły, niczym krótkimi sztyletami. Swoje wyuczone w Kaer Morhen kroki kierował wprost do drzwi, starając się zwieść nieświadomego potwora. Parę zgrabnych parad, kilka fint i Eskel znalazł się przy drzwiach. Rzucił w stwora na oślep częściami miotły, po czym szybko otworzył drzwi, wyskoczył z sypialni, zamknął je i zbiegł po schodach. Wiedział, że nie zatrzymają go zbyt długo w pomieszczeniu. Wiedźmin ledwo dopadł do miecza, gdy usłyszał trzask łamanego drewna. „Triss nie będzie szczęśliwa" - pomyślał. Przeanalizował swoja sytuację i ustawił się do ataku. Potwór zeskoczył z góry wprost na wiedźmina, który już był przygotowany do cięcia. Nasadził sztych na brzuch ogromnego kota, ale ten nie wiadomo jak zbił ostrze łapą. Eskel przeturlał się, unikając kłapnięcia wielkich szczęk tuż nad swoją głową, jednak ostry pazur drasnął go po drodze w bok, kalecząc przy tym dotkliwie. Pomimo cieknącej obfitym strumieniem krwi wiedźmin podniósł się sprawnie, przyjmując pozycję.

Medalion wiedźmina drgał jak szalony. Przeciwnicy chwile mierzyli się wzrokiem, wolno zataczając półkole. Ich ruchy były płynne, spojrzenia pełne skupienia. Trzy wąskie źrenice trwały nieruchomo, nie mógł umknąć im najmniejszy szczegół.

Potwór położył włochate uszy po sobie. Medalion drgnął silnie, jakby w agonalnym porywie. Wiedźmin poczuł gwałtowny napływ magii. W ostatniej chwili złożył palce w znak Quen, tworzący wokół siebie barierę ochronną. Strumień magii uderzył w niego, gwałtownie rzucając wiedźmina na ścianę, jednak nie przełamując znaku. Cegły i pył z sufitu posypały się wkoło. W ścianie, która przyjęła cały impet czaru, wiała wielka dziura. Zwierze dyszało ciężko. Wiedźmin wykorzystał to. Przerzucił miecz do lewej dłoni, gdyż prawa zaczynała mu już drętwieć od straconej krwi. Zaatakował szybko, celując miękko w bok , przed samym jednak końcem ciosu, zmienił ustawienie miecza na prawą łapę potwora. Ostrze weszło w ciało zwierzęcia, jak w masło. Wiedźmin odskoczył, unikając potężnych kłów.

\- Czym ty, do cholery, jesteś?! - wrzasnął. Pradawne wazy, zdobiące boki balustrady zostały zwalone ogromnym ogonem i roztrzaskały się z hukiem. Łapa, w którą wiedźmin trafił potwora, majaczyła niewyraźnie, niczym poszarpana, lecz nadal gęsta mgła. Eskel oddychał ciężko. Kot szykował się do ataku, nic nie robiąc sobie z uszkodzonej łapy. Wyszczerzył kły i zasyczał wściekle. Wiedźmin ustawił się w pozycji, czekając na atak. Nie miał szans pokonać potwora, który nie miał ciała, a mimo to mógł zadawać całkiem materialne ciosy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad ucieczką, jednak wtedy przegrałby wszystko. Nie tylko walkę z kotem, który okazał się ogromnym, groźnym potworem, lecz także kobietę, na której mu zależało. Zaatakował, wkładając w to całą siłę. Zastosował fintę, myląc przeciwnika i tnąc ukośnie przez środek klatki piersiowej. Zwierzę zawyło przeraźliwie, a wiedźminowi, z niewiadomych mu przyczyn, zrobiło się żal. Uchylił się przed zdrową łapą, próbującą go dosięgnąć, w chaotycznym obrocie. Jego plecy zetknęły się ze ścianą. Oddychał ciężko, zsuwając się po niej w dół, do pozycji siedzącej. Igiełki bólu wędrowały po całym jego ciele, zraniony bok pulsował tępo, wiedźmin miał mroczki przed oczyma od zbytniej utraty krwi. Ostatkiem sił spojrzał na przeciwnika. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Bezkształtna masa, w którą zamienił się potwór, pulsowała rytmicznie, prężąc się i bulgocząc czarną wściekłością. Wiedźmin czuł, jak magia, dostępna w każdym zakątku wieży zbiera się, tworząc kulę mocy. Zaklął szpetnie. Nie miał siły wstać. Zamknął oczy. Gdzieś z oddali słyszał głosy, których nie mógł zrozumieć. Zemdlał.

Eskel otworzył oczy. Siedział w hallu, oparty o ścianę. Obok Albert lizał łapę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przez chwilę wiedźmin zastanawiał się, czy wszystko to mu się przyśniło. Kocur przysiadł demonstracyjnie przy wiedźminie i ustawił się dumnie, niczym marmurowa figurka. Eskel rozejrzał się dookoła. Wielka dziura w ścianie nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że to wszystko nie było jednak snem. Ból w boku, gdy wiedźmin spróbował się poruszyć, również nie.

\- Wyjazd stąd - warknął wiedźmin, gdy kot wszedł mu na kolana i zaczął je ugniatać. Dwa głosy zbliżały się do nich. Ten damski był wiedźminowi doskonale znany, drugi, męski, nie.

\- No, popatrz - powiedział ten męski. - Chyba już się pogodzili.

\- Ja was... - warknęła Triss. Wiedźmin poczuł, jak magia kotłuje się wkoło czarodziejki. Mężczyzna miał kruczoczarne włosy i sylwetkę zdradzającą, że nigdy nie miał zbytniego do czynienia z walką. Wysoki i smukły. Spod grzywy ciemnych włosów spoglądały stalowe, chłodne oczy. Położył dłoń na ramieniu czarodziejki. Wiedźmin i kot zjeżyli się mimowolnie, jednak magia, niebezpiecznie pulsująca wkoło, nieco zelżała.

\- No, no. Niesamowite. Pierwszy kot, który zdradził swoją prawdziwą naturę. - Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do Alberta. Ten demonstracyjnie odwrócił się do niego tyłem, kładąc się wiedźminowi na kolanach. - Triss, kochanie, powinnaś pozwolić mi go zabrać. To była by nieoceniona wręcz pomoc dla nauki.

\- Oh, wybacz. Mam z nim najpierw osobiste porachunki do wyrównania. Filipie, nie wiem czy poradziłabym sobie bez twojej pomocy. A teraz pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do wyjścia. Jak sam się domyślasz, mam jeszcze dzisiaj okropnie dużo pracy...

\- Chętnie ci pomogę, jeśli tylko chcesz...

\- Nie, nie trzeba, Filipie. Poradzę sobie. Dziękuję za wszystko.

Mężczyzna zwany Filipem spojrzał na Eskela. Wyraz jego twarzy spowodował, że wiedźmin dostał niekontrolowanego ataku obrzydzenia. Triss i Filip wyszli, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie.

\- Psik mi stąd, pasożycie - warknął wiedźmin, zrzucając Alberta z kolan. Kot spojrzał na niego z wyższością, po czym usiadł nieopodal i ostentacyjnie zaczął wylizywać sobie wszystkie miejsca na sierści, które miały nieprzyjemność zetknąć się z Eskelem.

Bok wiedźmina był zabandażowany. Nie było widać śladów krwi na białych pasach, chociaż bolało jak cholera. Wkoło niego pełno było czerwonej juchy i odłamków cegieł.

Gdy Triss wróciła, Eskel stał już o własnych siłach. Kot przezornie gdzieś zniknął.

\- Triss - zaczął Eskel, ale przerwała mu.

\- Nie „Trissuj" mi tutaj. Nie chcę słyszeć nawet słowa na ten temat. - Głos miała chłodny, twarz bez wyrazu. - Nie mam siły cię uleczyć, do cholery. Ten paskudny kot wykorzystał prawie cały zapas magii w okolicy, demonstrując swoją głupotę. Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejszy, Eskelu, i nie dasz się sprowokować. On to robił dla rozrywki, a ty mu na to pozwoliłeś.

\- Jasne - mruknął wiedźmin, wznosząc oczy do nieba. - Bo to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.

\- To tylko zwierzę. W tym różnimy się od zwierząt, że posiadamy inteligencję. Przynajmniej niektórzy z nas.

„_Jasne"_ \- pomyślał wiedźmin, marszcząc się. - _„Tylko zwierzę, które potrafi rzucać zaklęcia destrukcji."_

Nawet jeśli czarodziejka odczytała jego myśli, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Sypialnia jest w stanie agonalnym. Korytarz również. Nie wspomnę o nieszczęsnym hallu i moich pięknych, antycznych wazach, które miały osiemset lat. Osiemset! - jęknęła, załamując ręce. - Nie ma nawet mowy, żebym sama to naprawiała. Trzeba wynająć ekipę remontową, nie wytrzymam długo w hałasie, a wieża nie nadaje się do użytku. Muszę spakować rzeczy i przenieść się do... - wiedźmin przerwał jej, przez co spojrzała na niego spode łba.

\- Myślę, że wybiorę się do Kaer Morhen - mruknął, nie patrząc na nią. Z trudem podniósł swój miecz.

\- Zrobisz jak będziesz uważał - odparła oschle.

Poranek był parny i duszny. Na horyzoncie majaczyły czarne chmury, pełne wody. Woda była potrzebna. Po fali upałów, które nawiedziły kraj latem, większość roślin umierała, powoli i w milczeniu. Jak dusza Eskela.

Wiedźmin dopiął popręg, poprawił strzemiona. Pogładził bułanego wałacha po miękkich chrapach. Koń parsknął, zarzucając łbem. Kot przysiadł obok wiedźmina, spoglądając na niego jednym okiem. Czarodziejki nie było w pobliżu.

\- Czego chcesz? - westchnął wiedźmin. Kot otarł mu się o łydkę. - Co? Boisz się, że możesz dostać nowego pana, który będzie robił na tobie eksperymenty? Trzeba było myśleć o tym wcześniej, Albercie.

Rudy kocur wyciągnął się na całą długość, opierając się o nogę Eskela. Sięgał wiedźminowi do połowy uda.

\- Myślę, że nie jesteś taki zły. - Wiedźmin wziął zwierzę na ręce i pogładził po głowie. Kot nie mruczał, tylko łypał na wiedźmina żółtym okiem.

„_\- Nie będziesz oponować? - zapytał półgłosem, spoglądając na nią. Odwróciła głowę. Czuł, że się oddala, zamyka._

_\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, Eskelu. Muszę... przemyśleć parę spraw. _

_\- Na ten przykład, sprawę tego... Filipa?_

_Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale potem zamknęła je i spuściła głowę._

_\- Na ten przykład - odparła cicho."_

\- Nie uciekam. Daje jej czas. Jak chciała. A że robię to po cichu? Nie potrzebujemy melodramatów, Albercie.

Wiedźmin odstawił kota na ziemię. Sprawdził przytroczone do siodła juki, poprawił rzemienie. Wskoczył na siodło i skrzywił się z bólu. Bok rwał go niemiłosiernie. To na pewno nie będzie przyjemna podróż.

„_Moja miłość odeszła zostawiając mnie z obiema pustymi rękami  
Moja miłość przyjdzie w ogniu iskier  
Uratowałeś mi życie i odszedłeś"_

Triss spoglądała z okna za odjeżdżającym jeźdźcem. Popatrzyła na stolik, na którym przygotowała mu niezbędne eliksiry. Filcowa listonoszka stała tak, jak ją wczoraj zostawiła. Na stole tuż obok leżało pięć niezapominajek.


End file.
